yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Masaaki Sakai
Appearance Masaaki has Short, Black messy hair and green eyes. He wears a black and silver choker and Red Glasses. Backstory Masaaki Sakai lead a pretty normal life, he & his family were happy, until around his 14th birthday he, his mother, and his father were all involved in a massive car accident, his father died en route to the hospital and his mother would never be able to walk again. They lived in poverty for a while and they barely kept their house because their landlord felt sorry for their situation and delivered food to them all the way up until Masaakis mother was able to find a job that only required a laptop at home, her job had greatly helped and they were able to survive without generosity from anyone. About a year after Masaakis Mother got a job the business she had worked for had gone bankrupt and was forced to shut down. Masaaki immediately began looking for Jobs that he could also do with his brother, they had found one at a local store. The owner was nice and often gave them a little bonus each paycheck to assist them, however, Masaaki never actually had any extra money to spend on himself as he was spending it all on his girlfriend from another school at the time, She would get mad when Masaaki wouldn't buy her new things and often threatened to break up with him, this would impact his mental health greatly and often found himself crying after encounter with him. One day she had enough and actually broke up with him, but to both of their surprise Masaaki didn't seem too sad about it, he was even smiling! The girl ran off, crying and calling him awful names for not caring about their relationship. During his first year at Akademi High, he felt he didn't really fit in anywhere and usually drifted between friend group to friend group, this lead him to making friends with near everyone at the school, and was even friends with some of the Delinquents before they became delinquents. During his second year at Akademi High, he was targeted by bullies because Musume Ronshaku had found out about his situation at home and had called him pathetic and other things, this really hurt Masaaki and he often pretended to be sick so he could get out of any classes he shared with any of the Bullies, He met Otohiko Meichi at the nurses office and quickly became good friends with him. During his third year at Akademi High, the bullying had died down and his life at home was getting better and better, his mother appreciates him dearly and his little brother starts at Akademi High next year. Personality Masaaki is a very reserved, but Kind person, he tends to be easily influenced by others in fear of not being liked by anyone and losing his reputation. Persona Masaaki is a teachers pet, If Masaaki discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, He will go find the first teacher he sees and show her the body. If there's no evidence when they return, the teacher will believe it was a prank and will become angry with Masaaki. Masaaki will stop at nothing to prove there was a murder and begin acting like a sleuth while there's really low atmosphere, If he witnessed the murder firsthand he will stalk the murderer for the rest of the day, waiting for them to do something incriminating. If the teacher finds the body, Masaaki will wait with the teacher for the police as she looks at it, if he sees the murderer return to the scene he will wait for the Teacher to take action, if she the Teacher he will act upon the heroic persona and try to apprehend them with all of his strength. Relationships Mother: Family, Loves her dearly and will do anything to keep her safe. Brother: Family, Loves him dearly and will stop at nothing to give him a good life. Otohiko Meichi: Good Friend and Possible Crush, Doesn't want any harm to come his way. Category:Allifts' OCs Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Akademi High School Category:3rd Years Category:Bisexual